The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of curly kale, botanically known as Brassica oleracea ‘Purple Varie’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Purple Varie’. The new cultivar represents a new Ornamental Kale, a plant grown as an annual for use as a container and bedding plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Purple Varie’, in his greenhouse in Tabei-cho, Isesaki-shi, Gunma, Japan in 2012. ‘Purple Varie’ was discovered as naturally occuring chimeral mutation of Brassica oleracea ‘Scarlet’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Tabei-cho, Isesaki-shi, Gunma, Japan in 2012. Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.